


Why Me?

by sing_no_more



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Crack, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sing_no_more/pseuds/sing_no_more
Summary: (This is all just a joke and i don't apologize at all) Shrek and Davey were having a lovely night together, watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine when Shrek decided to go to bed. Awful truths are revealed of Shrek's disloyalty.





	Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I mean you clicked on this so good job?

“I know how much you love Brooklyn Nine-Nine and I would love to keep watching it with you but I am extremely tired so I’m going to bed and I’ll see you later.” Shrek said as he got up from the couch and lightly kissed Davey on the forehead.

“I love you.” Davey smiled.

“I love you too.” Shrek replied as he walked out of the living room and into their bedroom.

“Hello there, Shrek.” A deep voice called from the darkness of the bedroom.

“Tonight? Really? Davey is in the other room and will probably be coming in here pretty soon.” Shrek said.

“Yes, tonight. I thought you were going to break up with Davey anyways?” The voice questioned. 

“I will soon. I just have to make sure I do it right.” Shrek said as he jumped onto the bed where the owner of the voice was located, “We’ll have to make this quick. Nothing more than kisses”

“Fine.” The voice sighed. 

Fifteen minutes later the door opened to reveal Davey standing in the door frame in his pajamas.

“Hello?” Davey asked as he peered into the bedroom, “My love, are you there?”

Davey looked over to see Shrek sitting on the bed with their next door neighbor, the lovely Bob Duncan. Bob was sitting on Shrek’s lap with his mouth on Shrek’s neck and his hands on Shrek’s blad green head. 

Davey stood still, his hands hung limply at his sides and his mouth fell open. Sure Shrek was a bit of a hoe but he never expected Shrek to so openly cheat on him, especially in their own bedroom when he knew Davey was home because a few minutes prior they were snuggling on the couch together.

“Dave,” Shrek began before he was cut off by Davey.

“Save it!” Davey said harshly, he looked down at the floor, refusing to look at Shrek who still had Bob on his lap. 

“Why?” Davey whispered a minute later, he slowly raised his head so he could look Shrek in the eyes. 

“Why?” He repeated, this time with more anger, he moved his eyes between Shrek and Bob, his fists clenched, his voice shaky.

“I,” Shrek started again, he cleared his throat and managed to get Bob off his lap, “I don’t know.”

Shrek looked at Davey one more time before moving his head so he was facing the floor only, the shocked and bitter look in Davey’s eyes was too much for him to face.

Davey looked at Shrek, all anger and resentment left him as he was quickly filled with pity. Pity for the ogre who could not be satisfied with just Davey and demanded more. Davey did not hate Shrek in this moment, instead he felt sorry for Shrek, sorry that he did not feel enough from just his partner and without asking, went out to seek more. 

Davey sighed, turned away, and began walking out the door. As he walked away he managed to say,

“Goodbye, Shrek.” 

And just like that, Davey was gone. Shrek looked up and saw that Davey had left and turned to Bob.

“Why did we have to do that today?”

Bob smiled and put his hand on Shrek’s shoulder, 

“Because I was horny.”


End file.
